The Sorcerer (King's Quest)
The Sorcerer as he called himself, is a corrupt nameless spellcaster that is one of the minor villains in the adventure video game King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown. He is a sorcerer that will not kill Graham but will paralyze him with his magic. He also calls himself "The Enchanter" and "The Wizard". He was once a former member of a massive organized society of spellcasters called the Magician's Guild. Background The Sorcerer was claimed to have cast a spell on King Edward's wife to allow her to give birth to a child. He requested the Magic Mirror in return for providing the king's wife with a child. He did not keep his word and Daventry suffered greatly without the mirror. He later hid the mirror with a dragon in a cave. The Sorcerer cannot be defeated or killed in the game, so Graham must run away from him. The Sorcerer will paralyze Graham with his magic if he touches him. The spell only lasts for a few minutes and then wears of. Graham thought that the Enchanter he encountered in Kolyma might have been the same individual. Gallery The Enchanter.jpg|The Enchanter Trivia *As hinted in the King's Quest Companion, mainly 1st and 2nd Edition, this character is apparently seen in KQ2, and may also possibly be Manannan, the brother of Hagatha, as all three characters are noted for wearing the pointed hat and being members of the Magician's Guild. If so this may further explain his reasons for kidnapping Alexander (avenging the loss of the mirror, and his sister loss of Valanice, and Graham disenchanting Pegasus). *In the original King's Quest AGI, the character may be referred to as the "enchanter" in the parser. It is one of the few character specific terms that can be used to look at the character. Further evidence that the sorcerer and enchanter are the same being. *While treated as just a generic "sorcerer" in KQ1AGI and to some extent in KQ1SCI, the character's title is capitalized a few times in remake as "a Sorcerer", or "the Sorcerer". He is also described as a "magician". *In KQ2, this character is listed as the "enchanter" in the King's Quest Companion or the Sorcerer (in the maps section), and 'The Enchanter' in the official KQ2 hintbook. This character is described as the "enchanter", the/an "evil enchanter" or as the "wicked enchanter" in game. Pegasus refers to the "evil enchanter". *In the King's Quest Companion, he is also referred to as a wizard and a mage. *His mystical powers can leave you immobilized and helpless. *The sorcerer only speaks in the language of the Mystics. Although he also seems to know the common language as he stated with a sneer; "Hope no hungry beasts or worse come this way, young fool!". *The sorcerer is a man of few words and many dangerous spells. *The sorcerer likes to test cast his Paralysis Spell on victims. *The sorcerer exudes mystery and danger. *In the original KQ1, the magic shield will protect you from the sorcerer. *In KQ1 for the Sega Master System, the character is known as the "the wizard" or the "wicked wizard". The wizard is capable of casting his spell from across the screen. *This character or characters uses the same sprite in both KQ1 and KQ2 in the AGI versions. Though given an updated, but different sprite in the SCI remake of KQ1, and the SMS port, the character is known as the "the wizard" or the "wicked wizard". *In the original KQ1, the magic shield will protect you from the sorcerer. The wizard is capable of casting his freeze spell from across the screen in the Sega port. *In the original King's Quest AGI, the character may be referred to as "The Enchanter" in the parser. It is one of the few character specific terms that can be used to look at the character. Further evidence that the sorcerer and enchanter are the same being. (in the remake the parser only understands "sorcerer" or "man") *In KQ2 this character can be referred to as a "wizard" in the parser (although "sorcerer" does not work). "Wizard" is one of the few character specific terms for the character recognized in the game. *In KQC, the evil enchanter is described as "the sorcerer", and also mentioned several times to be a sorcerer. The maps also list the character as the 'Sorcerer'. *A funny bonus question in the KQ2 hintbook asks "Does the evil enchanter have any redeeming social value whatsoever" to which the reply is "No, but he makes great frog legs". Navigation Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Presumed Deceased